


Hug Me?

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [16]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Clingy Behavior, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick Character, Stubborn Thomas, but still unwilling to catch whatever Thomas has, caring Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Gordon finds out that Thomas wants extra cuddles when sick. He’s not having it.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hug Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: **“Please keep your sick away from me and get better soon. I made you soup.”**
> 
> Stories in the same universe: [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443404), [Hug Me Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662735) and [Fowl Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733135)
> 
> I split up the prompt to make more sense in their conversation.
> 
> Also, while there was a promise for two fics in one day, I’m about 14 hours late with mine, now. All because I was traveling over the weekend and never got around to writing on either day, followed by a busy day at work. Oops? I can only hope that this won’t start a new trend here… XD

Sometimes, Gordon wondered how old Thomas really was. Right now, he was guessing around five.

Case in point: “But cuddles would really help make me feel better,” Thomas whined while trailing after Gordon on somewhat unsteady feet, looking miserable and sniffling occasionally. Gordon’s repeated argument that lying down and resting would do a much better job at helping him recover continued to fall on deaf ears.

Whenever he managed to convince Thomas to sit down on the couch, at least, the contrary idiot was up again the moment Gordon left the room—as if he couldn’t bear being separated from him. Who’d have thought that a sick Thomas equaled a clingy Thomas? Not Gordon, that was for sure.

There was no way he would indulge Thomas, though. It was bad enough that he had to get close, to wrestle him back to the couch, every time he got back up. It was maddening as hell!

This time, when Thomas tried to snuggle up, Gordon barely managed to push him down and take a hasty step back in time to avoid being sneezed on. Ewww!

Since Thomas looked disoriented for the moment—and therefore, likely to stay where he was for longer than a few seconds—Gordon went to the bedroom to fetch his pillow. Maybe he could “sell” that as an acceptable stand-in for himself.

When he returned to the living room, Thomas was already starting to look around for him again. Gordon sighed and handed the pillow over.

“Please keep your sick away from me and get better soon. Then I’ll allow the cuddles again.”

Great, and now Gordon was resorting to kids’ vocabulary. But considering the quietly sulking look he got in response, he couldn’t even feel embarrassed about it. It fit the current situation, after all. Couldn’t beat Thomas over the head with a difficult word like “germs” now, could he?

Okay, that was mean, Gordon admitted to himself. It wasn’t like Thomas always behaved this way. This was the first time he had seen the tough guy get sick, and he wasn’t even the worst patient Gordon had ever had to tend to. So, maybe he’d make it up to him.

*** * ***

It figured that Thomas would be fast asleep when Gordon wanted him not to be. But what should he do about it? Waking him up seemed to be unnecessarily cruel, especially since he’d insisted all day that Thomas should get some rest.

As he turned around to go back to the kitchen, there was a rustle behind him.

“Gordon?” Thomas rasped sleepily. “Where are you going?”

“Awake again? Do you have some secret sense that detects when I’m leaving?” Gordon was being sarcastic, but he did wonder about Thomas’s timing.

“Dunno. Something smells good. Maybe it was that?”

Well, that was definitely a much less mystical explanation than some super-sense. Gordon rolled his eyes at himself and turned fully towards Thomas.

“I made soup.”

Despite looking like death warmed over, Thomas started beaming. “Awww, you care!”

“Of course, I care.” He set the cup down in front of Thomas. “And I do want you to get better. I never thought I’d ever say this, but I kinda miss your brash self.”

“My brash self is what got me into this mess in the first place,” Thomas muttered between noisy slurps. “I feel like the price for getting the perp was far too high.”

“You can’t deny it’s a little funny how you survived a snowball fight in sub-freezing temperatures unscathed but got sick in sunny Hawaii, though.”

“Wasn’t sunny that day,” Thomas grumbled. “The guy just _had_ to try escaping through a river on one of the rare cool days.”

“River? That thing was only about ankle-deep. And you still managed to get fully soaked,” Gordon grinned. 

“Not my fault that he had lousy balance and took me down with him. In the middle of nowhere, where I couldn’t get changed for hours.”

This time, it was cute how Thomas pouted. The whole affair must have been so humiliating for an ex-SEAL who took pride in his skills. Gordon was tempted to hug him for a hot minute. But no! He’d been keeping his distance for a reason, after all.

“More soup?” he asked instead when Thomas pushed his empty cup away.

“And a hug?” Thomas wheedled.

“Not a chance! Get better, and you’ll get your hug. I promise. Will that be enough of an incentive to listen to me now?”

“Fine…”

Thomas sounded quite reluctant about it, but Gordon counted it as a win anyway. Grinning to himself, he went to refill the cup.


End file.
